When the Moon Overtakes the Sun
by Blood Reaper13
Summary: there was heavy price to be paid for leaving. sasuke learns that the hard way. implied sasunaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would have gotten a good spanking as a child. (Not in a perverted way)

_Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_

_POV change_

Time skip

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To Teme From Dobe

_Sasuke POV_

He was supposed to block it. Why hadn't he blocked it in time? My chidori went through his heart. The weird, evil, red chakra spewed forth like blood from a wound. I was thrown back by Naruto watching my best friend, my brother, my rival turn into a monster. His blue eyes that rivaled the sky turned blood red. His golden hair that was brighter then the sun take a reddish tinge. I have no choice, but to go all out.

_Naruto POV_

Sasuke's curse seal was taking over changing him. He looked like a girl I would have laughed if he wasn't hell bent on killing me. I gasp in pain and look down at where my heart is supposed to be. I think the killing me part is done. I start laughing crazily. I really can't think.

_**Kit, I've been trying to heal you, but there is no heart there for me to work with.**_

___Well, then I won't have it said that Uzumaki Naruto went down without a fight. Besides I have to be Hokage still._

_Sasuke POV _

He was screaming that he was going to bring back. The dobe, my dobe is too funny. Break my bones as if. He isn't going to be doing anything when lying semi conscious in the water.

_Kyuubi POV_

_Kyuubi, I'm tired._

_**No kit, you have to stay awake. Stay with me.**_

___Stupid fur-ball shut up and let me sleep._

I don't say anything about his nickname for me. All I can do is curl him up in my tails, keep him warm, and try to keep him alive until someone gets here. Somehow this idiotic, loud, obnoxious, rude, sweet, lively, carefree, kind, caring, loving, naïve kit won me over. He is my kit.

_Kakashi POV_

I run over to the barely conscious Naruto. I can't lose you too. It will be like Obito and sensei all over again. You have to live; you are going to be the Rokudaime. I take his pulse. Relief washes through me.

"It's slow, but it's there." I tell Pakkun. I pick Naruto bridal style and carry him home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three Years Later

_Sakura POV_

After all this time I had finally found him. Uchia Sasuke. I want nothing more than to pummel him in to nothing. I wish to wring his pretty, little neck. However, Naruto would never forgive me if I killed his most precious person.

"Sasuke-kun, a lot of things changed the day you left." I call out to him. He gives me a death glare. I won't be discouraged. "Why don't you come and see what happens when the moon over shines the sun?"

"Hn. Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asks. Even after all this time his thoughts are still are on Naruto. Same as when we were Genin it was him and Naruto. I was an outsider, but I don't care. I have gotten over my crush and Naruto is like a brother to me. I'm actually dating Lee now. After his hundredth proposal.

"Waiting for you. Follow if want to see him." I walk away with a very puzzled Sai and Yamato-sensei following me.

_Sasuke POV_

Damn her. I really want to see my dobe. So I follow them. Sakura is all smug. Note to self kill the pink haired Kunoichi soon. We travel for days. Sakura stops.

"Sasuke-kun," she says, "We will be approaching the village soon. No one is going to make you stay."

"You really think the dobe is going to let me go without a fight? I thought he would have come for me yelling about he is going to be Hokage and bring me back." Sakura ignores me and keeps on running. No one will answer my questions about where my dobe is.

We finally get to the village. Every I go people stare at me. At first they are shocked stares that soon turn is disgust and hateful ones. A little kid throws a rock at me.

"Go rot in hell, Uchia." He screams. I recognize him; he is the little kid who idolized Naruto. What's his name Kohmure, Konhumri, Konohamaru? That's it. Before I have a chance to kill him Sakura pulls me away. I look around the village; I notice that everything is gray, dreary, bleak, and dull. Something is missing and I can't place my finger on it.

"What happened to this place it used to be so bright, colorful, and lively? Now it sluggish." I ask almost afraid to know why.

"I told you everything changed the day you left. He's dead." Sakura says icily. I notice that we are in a graveyard. I look at down at the tombstone in front of us.

_Here lies Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one most surprising ninja. Rest in peace gaki._

"You killed him." Sakura tells me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: I most probably will write a sequel.

When Kyuubi calls Naruto my kit he means in affectionate way. Like a father; same, goes for Kakashi. However, when Sasuke calls Naruto my dobe he does in a possessive sort of way. Sakura isn't jealous of Sasuke and Naruto's bond.


End file.
